Forum:Von Pinn/Forum
This is stuff moved over from the mad page so that it can be handled in a discussion format. Von Pinn and the muses Von Pinn was built 200 years ago. Not only was she built by Van Rijn, she was also one of the muses. The one in the middle dipicted with white hair and a black robe. As a muse she inspires restraint.Her companion, The one in the white robe and dark hair may be thought of as Von Needle, but that's a whole other theory. The appearence similarity is more apparent if you see how that muse is portrayed in the Storm King opera. She has been heavily modded over the centuries.I don't require them to be good theories, only interesting. --Rej Except, you know, the part where the Muses were clanks. Von Pinn is a construct, not a clank. -- Elle 12:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! You thought he was mad? Well, look at today's comic, and tell me that Von Pinn is not a Muse! (Specifically, the one in the back, with the wings. No idea what her name would have been, though I strongly suspect ''that someone here can riddle it out.) : Py golly Hy sink he hez sumsink dere! Ya! Bot Von Pinn had no ''vingz ven she fell, zo dere iz more goink on den chust dot. Iz Von Pinn ein copy uv zum sort? Lucrezia iz goot at dat. :: (Hyu know, der guy Jägers iz goink to be wery dizappointed ef she iz clenk!) There is always the idea that all those straps and leather were tying something down..... Building on everyone's comments here and other places (would give specific attribution but the edit in question appears to be made by one user and attributed to another user, not to mention the date given), and using the comic as a basis, I propose that Von Pinn is composed of Otilia's mind and a flesh body which was then modified by Lucrezia into a construct. This does bring up the question: Where did this flesh body come from, and why does it bear a passing resemblance to Agatha? I further propose that it is none other than Lucrezia's old body, discarded as part of her experimentation. Where's Lucrezia right now/which body (other than Agatha's and Anevka Clank's) does she inhabit? Who knows? That's not part of this mad rant. Argonreality 17:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Von Pinn and Otilia There is a clear thematic connection between the two. Protection is their common mission. Indeed when Von Pinn is speaking to Agatha in the castle, she is stating a mission that sounds like it belongs to a Van Rijn muse. Yet as Elle points out she is a construct not a clank. Otilia is the Van Rijn clank, Muse of Protection. So who is Von Pinn? The simplest explanation is that she is the copy, Otilia is the original. The same Transdimensional harmonics that helped Lucrezia download herself into Agatha. Or the same mechanism that allow Carson to channel the castle has been used to link Otilia's personality with Von Pinn's body. With Fra Pelagatti's Lion disrupting those connections Otilia is freed. Von Pinn is somewhere down in the pit. Possible a little on the bald side. Otilia seems to have appropriated her hair for appearences sake.